


Obvious Winner

by dontshootmespence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Competition, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Scratching, Three Guys in One Fic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: As is their want, Dean and Sam argue in the bunker over who the better lover is. Cas butts in and you jokingly say you’ll be the judge. When the guys take you up on that, will you be able to do it?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Normally, you’d be up before them, but somehow you woke up to Dean and Sam talking in the kitchen. Actually, there were three voices, so apparently Cas stopped by. 

You rolled out of bed and onto the floor, all motivation to move seemingly gone from the bunker. Instead of going outside looking like a creature from the swamp, you decided to brush your hair and put on some human clothes. The sweet scent of chocolate was wafting through the place and you were almost positive Dean was making chocolate chip pancakes. But if you were going to gorge on them in a room filled with three of the hottest men you’d ever laid your eyes on, you wanted to make sure you at least looked like you put in some effort. The amount of times you’d been sneered at while out with the guys, because you were obviously too average and homely looking for the three ‘Greek Gods’ at your side, was astounding. 

Looking in the mirror, you slipped on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. The leggings were too tight, you could see roll, and the t-shirt was too big. You’d look like an amorphous blob.

The boys were your family. After losing your mom and sister to a pack of werewolves five years earlier, Sam and Dean had taken you in, taught you the ropes, and now you were hunting at their side. You were another one of the guys. But occasionally you liked feeling like a woman. But that was difficult too because you hated every dimple and roll you saw in the mirror and womanhood meant tight ass clothes to so many.

Eventually, you settled on a pair of ill-fitting but not super baggy jeans and an old Metallica t-shirt. With sleep still pulling at the corners of your eyes, you walked out of your room and through the labyrinthian bunker to where Cas and Sam were sitting at the table. “Please tell me that smell is Dean making chocolate chip pancakes,” you mumbled.

Dean called out from the kitchen. “After taking out a pack of 25 vamps? Hell yeah we’re having pancakes!”

Snickering, you pulled a chair out from the table and sat down, trying not to look too eager for breakfast. “What the hell were you all talking about?” You asked. “You woke me up.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Sam replied. You could’ve sworn he was blushing. 

Dean walked in with a mountain of pancakes on a plate. “We were debating which one of us is better in bed,” he said without any shame. 

Sam held his head in his hands. “We’re not having this discussion with Y/N here.”

“What?” You asked, taken aback. Were they thinking you’d never had sex? You didn’t allow yourself to linger on your own shitty thoughts and responded instead. “I mean based on sheer numbers, it would be Dean, but you know what they say about quality over quantity.”

“What do they say?” Dean passed you the plate of pancakes first. You took a strategic two - one looked like you were starving yourself and three (at the size Dean made them) looked like you were a glutton, so two it was. 

You cut a bite of pancake with the side of your fork and slipped it into your mouth. Chocolate was the food of the gods. No questions asked. “Quantity doesn’t matter, it’s all about quality.”

“They were having this discussion when I walked in,” Cas said, glancing up from the computer. He was undoubtedly looking for a case, but you were hoping he wouldn’t find anything today. You guys needed a break. “I think the answer is obvious.”

Sam’s head snapped toward Cas in surprise. “Oh really?”

“Really what?” Dean asked with a mouthful of pancakes and syrup.

“Cas says it’s obvious who’s better in bed.”

Both boys waited for an answer from Cas, but it wasn’t what they expected. “Me. Obviously. I don’t have the numbers that either of you do, but I’ve been around and watching humanity for millions of years, meaning I have millions of years worth of tricks up my sleeve.”

“Bullshit,” Dean said. “I’m not saying quantity is everything, but the obvious answer is me.”

Sam protested again, pulling the plate of food away from Dean as punishment.

“I could be the judge of that,” you said under your breath, going pale almost immediately. You were supposed to keep that in your head.

All three of them trained their eyes on you. “What was that?” Sam asked.

“Nothing, nothing,” you laughed, your cheeks going red. “Just that only a woman could give you a definitive answer. And a woman that’s been with all three of you no less. Otherwise it’s just each woman’s opinion, there’s no definitive answer.”

Dean swaggered out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. “Great, so you’ll be the judge.”

“I wasn’t serious!” 

“Why not?” Dean asked with a wink. “You know we’d treat you right.” 

Quickly gathering the remaining dishes and utensils from the table in an effort to distract yourself, you replied. “If it weren’t for this infernal argument, none of you would want to sleep with me.”

“You think we’re out of your league?” Sam asked, looking genuinely confused. 

“Duh! Dean bangs women that look like models. You sleep with women that are intelligent and accomplished and confident and Cas has slept with like two people, both of whom were sexy as hell, and I look like me, so yes, you’re all out of my league.”

God, this was embarrassing. You needed the mind wipe thing from Men in Black.

Sam shook his head. “You’re gorgeous. And loyal as hell. You kick all sorts of ass.”

“You rival my knowledge of classic rock and my ability to down a bacon cheeseburger. You’re like the perfect woman,” Dean added with a genuine smile.

“And you manage to remain hopeful and keep us going when we want to give up,” Cas finished. “I don’t know where you get this idea that you’re not beautiful, but it’s not true.”

As a tear stings at the corner of your eye, you smiled at them, feeling slightly better, but still wanting to run into your room and disappear under the covers. “Thanks, guys.”

—-

Thankfully, the guys seemed to take the hint and dropped the whole thing, leaving you all to enjoy your rare day off. Any time you did have a day off, Dean liked to cook. It made him feel normal in a world full of anything but. 

After disgustingly delicious deli sandwiches (with chips on the side of course), you and Dean gathered the dishes and brought them into the kitchen, taking your usual places within the dishwashing assembly line. 

While Sam tried to explain to Cas the magic of Harry Potter in the other room, Dean took the plates from you to dry, hip-checking you at every turn and throwing you off balance. “Would you stop that, you ass?” You laughed.

“You love it,” he chuckled. “So Y/N, I have a serious question to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

“Would you be the judge?”

“Are you seriously dangling this in front of me?” You asked. Sure, before they’d called you beautiful, but that was probably just because they could see you were sad. “I haven’t had more than a vibrator since I met you guys.”

“Five years?”

You shook your head disbelievingly. It had been so long. Granted, vibrators and your hands worked just fine, but human touch every now and again was necessary for you. But what were you supposed to do? Beg one of the guys to go to pound town because you were a horny mess? Not likely. “Yup. Hunter life doesn’t really lend for relationships and I can’t do the random hookup thing.”

Dean turned your way as he placed the dish in his hand on the counter. “You know we weren’t joking with how we feel about you,” he said softly. “We all love you. And I mean…you’d be helping us settle a bet.”

You snorted and turned the running water off. “Dean, you have no idea what goes on in my brain when it comes to you. All of you. Very, very dirty things.”

Smoothly turning toward you, he smirked. “Same.”

“If you truly want to settle a bet, you all have to do the same thing. So no sex, you can all take care of me.”

Dean smiled wide. “Fantastic,” he said, clapping his hands together. 

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“We have a judge.”

“Really? I can promise you won’t regret this.” 

Sam wasn’t normally one to get so cocky. And neither was Cas. “Of course, only if you’re comfortable with this. I wouldn’t want Sam and Dean to lose miserably if you aren’t going to enjoy yourself completely.”

“Oh, I will.” You spent day after day with the boys and never in your wildest dreams did you imagine any of them, no less all, being into you in any way. 

“What made you change your mind?” Sam questioned. 

You bit the inside of your cheek and stifled a laugh. “One, you all seem genuine. Two…it’s been five years and I wanna get mine. That cool with you?”

“Absolutely. So what are the rules?”

This was ridiculous, but fuck it. “Okay, so one, I told Dean you all have to do the same thing, so you all take care of me. I need a baseline and if you’re all doing different things, it skews the results. Two, you all have to be on separate days because after five years, all three of you in one day and I will die. And three, for the love of all that is good in this world, don’t get weird around me after. Sound good?”

“We can do that,” Cas said with a smile. “So, who first?”

—-

That night was a crapshoot because they couldn’t decide on “first dibs,” leaving you to blue ball them all and go to bed. 

You were hoping for the insanity to start the following day, but you got called away on a case. And then another. And another. Nearly a month passed. 

Then one night, as you were lounging in bed wearing a t-shirt and panties, you heard a heavy knock at the door. “Come in, Dean.”

“How’d you know it was me?” He asked, eyes soft and yearning, yet heavy from the day’s case. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he collapsed into your mattress, his hand resting on your bare leg.

His touch was soft and searching; you felt goosebumps prickle across your skin. “You have a hard knock,” you said, “you don’t hesitate. Sam has a softer knock, like he’s afraid of bothering people. And Cas always cracks the door open a little and calls in. I think it’s his angel compromise between appearing in people’s rooms and knocking.”

Dean turned onto his stomach and propped his head in his hands. “You get all that from how we knock on the door? I didn’t realize you paid attention to us like that.”

“You guys saved my life. Not just from the werewolves, but afterwards too. If you hadn’t taken me in I’m pretty sure I would’ve eaten the butt of a gun. You, Sam and Cas are everything to me.”

Pushing up on all fours, Dean crawled in your direction. “I’m going to kiss you now. Just so ya know.”

His lips were soft, the kiss hesitant until you slipped your hand around the back of his neck. He tasted of whiskey and sin. Before you could say anything, he pulled you down by your ankles so you were underneath him. This was actually going to happen. “Dean, lock the door.”

With understanding, he bounded across the room, locked the door and returned in the blink of an eye. “Relax,” he said, placing a kiss on the side of your neck. “I will never think you’re anything less than beautiful.”

You cradled his face in your hands and kissed him, biting down gently on his lower lip. He slipped his hands underneath your pajama shirt, over the dimples and rolls you couldn’t stand, but instead of flinching away in disgust, he ran his roughened palms over your breasts as he dropped to the floor. 

When his lips met the place where you leg met your hip, you tensed a bit, realizing exactly where he was and feeling ‘not good enough’ for a brief moment. But you let yourself go as Dean slipped his index finger in between your pussy and the pink lace you indulged in. Hunters weren’t glamorous and you didn’t get much in the way of luxuries, but lingerie was yours. “Never imagined you to be a pink girl,” he mumbled against you, the depth of his voice rolling through you.

“When it comes to lingerie, I don’t discriminate,” you giggled in reply. “Makes me feel like a girl even if I’m covered in vamp guts.”

Dean laughed against your skin and pushed your left leg up onto the bed so it was bent at the knee, his hands resting on your left ankle and right thigh as he kissed you through the lace. God, his lips felt amazing.

You snaked your hand into his hair and gently pushed him closer to your pussy, feeling him smile into you. “Needy, are we?”

“Shut up, Winchester.” 

Chuckling, Dean quickly pulled the lace to the side, closed his lips around your clit and sucked, his finger sliding gently up and down your slit. A whimper escaped you, your hips searching out the heat of his mouth. As you relaxed into his ministrations, your mouth dropped open, sounds coming out that you hadn’t heard in quite some time. His kisses were soft but insistent, caring, each flick of his tongue and slide of his fingers used to elicit a particular response. 

He flattened his tongue and swiped it up your pussy, moaning at the heady, sweet taste. “Should’ve been doing this for five years.” he mumbled, the words muffled by your heated skin. 

Undulating down onto his eager mouth, you whimpered, hands grasping for anything to hold on to. “Dean, I’m gonna come. Please.” 

Dean pushed your other leg up onto the bed, his hands holding you open as he fucked you with his tongue, his earlier softness devolving into harried devouring, like he’ll never be able to get enough. He slipped his index and middle fingers into your heat, groaning as your walls clenched around him. “Come for me, Y/N.” He commanded, his fingers sliding over your inner walls finding the sweet spot that made you clasp your legs around his head.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my God, Dean. Fuck, I-” You words got caught in your throat as your body convulses against his mouth, light nibbles sending sweet aftershocks up and down your spine. “Jesus, Dean.”

Laughing, he ran his lips over your stomach and chest before taking your lips in a searing kiss. “I am the master.”

“You’re a dork,” you giggled. “But you’re my dork. Stay in here with me? We can watch cheesy horror.” Orgasms made you cuddly. 

“That’s my girl.”

—-

Soft thuds stirred you underneath the blankets, the squeak of the door’s hinges alerting you to Cas’ presence. The boys knew better than to bother you today of all days, but this was one way Cas differed from humanity despite his time on Earth. Whenever you were sad, he wanted to make you feel better. “Y/N, it’s me.”

“I know, Cas. Come in.”

Cas came to sit behind you, at first not saying a word. Today was six years since you lost your mom and sister, and while you were beyond grateful for the family you had now, it still didn’t lessen how much you missed them. “I wish I could help you,” he said softly. “I hate seeing you sad.”

Flipping over so you could see him, you reached out and lay your hand over his. “I know you do. But sometimes humans just have to work through sadness. Have to feel it to work through it. It sucks, but it is what it is.” 

“You’re right, it does suck.”

You laughed softly and propped yourself up, sitting upright on the bed. “You know how you can help?”

“How?” He asked, eyes wide with anticipation. He so desperately wanted to make you feel better. 

“Stay here while I take a nap? Cuddle with me?”

His features softened as he lifted the covers and climbed underneath, his body sitting flush against your back, his hand resting on your hip. “This okay?”

“Of course,” you replied, turning around to kiss him softly. “Thank you.”

Nearly two hours later, you stirred and felt Cas’ fingers entwined with yours. He wasn’t asleep, but he was content at your side. “Morning, sleepyhead.”

“I’m not asleep. And it’s 3:45 in the afternoon,” he said under his breath, a smile dancing its way across his lips.

Leaning in, you kissed him, resting your hand on his stubbled cheek. “It’s a joke, Cas.”

“For all my time here and Metatron’s pop culture influx, I still have trouble with jokes,” He chuckled.

“Don’t worry. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

Cas grasped your hip and brought you closer, pressing kisses at your pulse point. “There’s a lot I love about you.”

You could lose yourself in sadness today. Or you could allow your sorrows to be washed away by the beautiful angel. “Oh really?”

Cas’ index finger lazily trailed over your hips and waist, before coming to rest above the hem of your pants. “Every inch of you.”

“How about you show me?” you said confidently. It was false confidence. But ‘fake it till you make it’ was apt in a number of circumstances. “As far as I’m aware, you boys still have a bet to settle.”

Smiling, Cas pressed heated kisses over your clothing as he traveled to his destination. He pulled down your pants and panties, leaving you bare before him. The intimacy of his position made you momentarily bashful, but when he pulled you up by yours arms into a scorching kiss, that shyness flew away. “Turn over,” he instructed, his breath hitting the shell of your ear. “Prop your ass up in the air.”

“You really are trying to get me in the most embarrassing position possible,” you chuckled, doing as he asked anyway. “My ass is huge.”

“Your ass is gorgeous. Just relax and trust me.”

“I do,” you replied, hoping your implicit trust translated in your voice.

Cool air hit your ass, the vulnerability of it all making you even more aroused. A thick finger slide in between your folds, dipping in to your slick sex on occasion. But he never let you get used to any one movement or feeling. He wanted to overwhelm you, to bring you out of your head on the saddest of anniversaries. 

Flicking his tongue over your clit, he played with your ass, sending your nerves into overdrive. The act of trying to keep your ass in the perfect position light your body on fire, on the verge of pain, but in the most delicious way. “Cas, please.”

He mumbled into your sex, open mouth kisses traveling over your thighs, your pussy, your ass. He left no part of the things you hated about yourself go untouched or unnoticed. Even in his hungry state, he never let you forget. “Fuck, you’re beautiful. Your entire body is blushing.”

“I guess you just bring it out of me, angel.”

You arched up into his mouth and begged for the insistence of his mouth. Whether he read your mind or not you weren’t sure, but he flattened his tongue against your slit and guided it up slowly, moaning at the taste of you. Over and over again, he licked you from clit to ass, occasionally teasing you with his fingers. 

Feeling his finger near your ass, you whispered, ‘More.” You whimpered wantonly when he slipped the tip of his tongue inside. He quickly licked another two fingers and slid them into your pussy, pumping in and out at a pace that had you shaking, yet sitting on the edge. 

His free hand glided underneath you, pushing up on your stomach so that you were angled further into his mouth, your clit throbbing and ready for him to finally take you over the edge. “Cas, I’m gonna come. Please,” you choked, “make me come.”

He pursed his lips over your clit and began to suck, increasing the intensity in time with the pumping of his fingers. In and out, harder, faster. 

Your mind was spinning with one thought. Come.

“Come for me.” Cas said softly. “Come for me now.”

Quivering, you pushed your face into the pillow and spat out a litany of curses, thanking the heavens that Dean and Sam were out grabbing food. 

“I want to hear it.”

“Cas, fuck. Fuck. Fuck, I’m coming. Fu-”

Your entire body clenched around him as you came, immediately falling into the mattress with a soft thud. “Oh hell, Cas, that was-”

“And that was without tapping into my grace,” he said, the hunger gone and replaced with pride. Had you not already know, he could’ve fooled you into thinking he’d been with more than his fair share of partners. “I figured that would be an advantage they didn’t have.”

You hadn’t even thought about his grace. “One day, you’re gonna have to give me the full angel experience.” you laughed. 

“Do you want me to stay?” he asked earnestly. 

Nodding, you curled into his chest. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Can you show me the second Harry Potter movie? Sam made me watch the first one and now I need to see what happens. I mean, technically I know, because of Metatron, but Sam was right, it’s pretty magical. It makes me smile.”

“Have I said how much I love you lately?” You asked, beaming with pride. 

“You don’t have to.” He gathered you closer, your head resting over his steadily beating heart. “It’s implied.”

—-

In the distance you heard the bunker’s door slam closed before the stride of Sam’s steps could be heard closing in on your room. “Y/N?”

“Come on in, Sam. Who left? Dean or Cas?”

“Both. I made them,” he laughed, smile wide. “They had their turns.”

Blushing, you bit the inside of your cheek and squealed as Sam pounced into your room and crawled across the bed, pulling you down so your ass was at the edge of the plush mattress. 

“My goals for the day are twofold,” he said, making you laugh. No delicate laugh either. The snorting kind. “One, make you feel as beautiful as I know you are, and two, make you feel so amazing you can’t speak.”

As he tore your clothing off and threw it haphazardly around the room. You laughed at his hunger, forgetting quickly how embarrassed you felt to be seen in all your naked glory in front of yet another of the men you’d been drooling over for the past five years. Sam ripped your panties in half with the most devious grin. 

“You’re buying me new ones. Personally.”

“Worth every penny.”

When he dropped to his knees in front of you, you could see the outline of his cock. Maybe after this ‘competition’ was over, you’d be able to have a friends with benefits relationship with all of them. A girl could dream. With calloused fingers and heavy palms, he pushed your legs upward, demanding you hold them as his eyes zeroed in on his prize.

Without another word, he delved into your pussy, licking and sucking with all the intent and desperation of a man starved. Apparently Sam hadn’t had any in a while either. Or he was good at making you believe otherwise.

Growls of approval rolled through you, his teeth skating across your sensitive skin, making you whimper and writhe upward into his mouth. “Fuck, Sam.”

His tongue slid in and out of your pussy, his fingers roughly rubbing at your clit until you were just on the edge. But every time he felt you close in on that inevitable climax, he slowed his movements, breathing heavily against your thigh as he watched the frustration build. “God, you’re so hot when you’re on the verge,” he breathed, biting and sucking on the inside of your thighs. 

Coherent thought vanished from your mind. In the midst of it all, your absentmindedly let go of your thighs, letting them go to rest around Sam’s head before he pushed them back up roughly, anchoring them to you without any effort. He wanted one thing and one thing only. To have you shaking and crying with no ability to speak. 

“When I tell you to come, you come,” he breathed, slipping two fingers into your dripping heat and curling them upward as he added quick swipes of his tongue over your clit. 

Just as you were about to say something, Sam growled into you. “Come for me, Y/N.”

Words escaped you, his tongue laving at your arousal as he raked his fingernails down your thighs, ending in a slap to your ass that perfectly melded pain and pleasure. 

Smiling, Sam nibbled at your skin, biting gently down on your nipple as the waves subsided. “It’s always been my dream to render you speechless.”

You wanted to say something. A snarky comeback would come to you in your dreams, but right now, anything you could say was drowned out by the twitching of your muscles and feel of your fingers in your soaking pussy. 

Lazily, you snaked your hands into your hair, pulling at the knots he’d managed to create. 

“Want me to brush your hair?” He asked.

“Mmmmm.” It was all you could muster in the afterglow. 

Sam took a seat behind you and pulled your body flush against his, something about being completely nude to his fully clothed heightening the moment. Sated and silent, you only felt a few passes of the brush through your hair before you fell asleep on his chest. 

—-

In your wildest dreams, it wasn’t something you never could have imagined. Feeling so beautiful and loved and taken care of by the three men that had saved your life. But there you were. Of course you’d struggle with your appearance still, but they managed to make you feel powerful and gorgeous in a way no other man ever had. 

All three had made you come in their own ways. Dean was slow and caring. Cas was imaginative and a quick-study, learning your likes and dislikes in an instant. Sam was an animal, roughly taking what he wanted while ensuring you were in for a good time. How were you supposed to pick the winner?

It was obvious.

—-

Knocking on the door, you called his name, a smile dancing across your lips as you whispered the magic words. “You won.”

Dean winked and gave you the biggest smile you’d ever seen. “I mean, I knew but it’s always nice to hear.”

With promises to grab some popcorn and return to watch the newest D-list horror movie together, you closed the door, making sure you told Sam and Cas the exact same thing as Dean.

The winner here was obvious.

You.


	2. The Way They Love You

What started as you helping the boys settle a bet turned into you somehow having Sam, Dean and Cas at your disposal on a near constant basis. If you hadn’t pinched yourself to the point of bruising already, you’d swear you were dreaming.

Seriously?

It was difficult to walk around outside the bunker with them because you had a near permanent smile plastered on your face - sans monster hunting, of course. People had always judged you with them before, and they still did, but now you don't care anywhere near as much. I’ve fucked them all, you’d say in your head. You couldn’t say that out loud, right? Really put people in their place? You could, but if you did maybe that’d make you sound like a slut. 

Whatever. You were sluttiest slut to ever slut. 

And you were happy. Somehow, they made you feel beautiful, and even on the days where you caught a glimpse of your rolls or stretch marks in the mirror, they sat there and hugged you and told you all the things you needed to hear with none of the platitudes. 

Despite there being four of you in this weird arrangement, it worked. Everyone’s spirits seemed to be up (who would’ve thought), and as promised, none of them made things weird, with you or with each other. They’d just randomly take turns spending their nights with you. It could’ve been an unspoken arrangement; they could’ve been playing rock, paper, scissors for the privilege. Who knew?

Unfortunately for you and your now-accustomed-to-amazing-sex pussy, life would randomly get in the way, taking you away from the bunker on a constant basis. 

No time for lovin’.

Boo.

After being knocked out by a djinn however, the boys insisted on having you rest, despite your protestations. “We still have cases.”

“Dean and Cas are gonna handle one without us,” Sam replied, his eyebrow not-so-subtly raised. 

A shiver ran up your spine. What delicious torture could Sam have in store for you? “Oh really?”

Sam closed the space between you and kissed your forehead, cradling the back of your head with a strong yet gentle hand. “Yea, as long as you're feeling okay. Are you feeling okay?” He asked, the look in his eyes such a sharp contrast to just moments before. “We thought we lost you there.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily,” you replied. “And I feel fine. I was hit harder by bullies in school.”

Chuckling, Sam gathered you into his chest and wrapped his arms around you. Sam hugs were like nothing else in the world. Grazing his thumbs along your hairline, he tipped your head up to look at him. “We can do whatever you want. Or nothing if you want to relax.”

“I have some ideas about what might help me to relax,” you mumble into his mouth.

“Like?”

“What if I said I imagined you tying me up and using my body however you pleased?”

Sam swallowed against the lump in his throat and the slowly but surely growing bulge in his jeans. “I would say I could exceed your expectations. Trust me?”  
It was his way of asking for full control.

Taking his outstrecthed hand, you replied. “Cocky, are we? And implicitly.”

“Not cocky. Just confident.” As he walked you back toward his bedroom, he covered your neck in love bites and kisses, sucking at your pulse point like you were a whole damn meal and he would never eat again. Once inside, he pulled himself from you and instructed you to strip. 

In the past, you would’ve felt ten different kinds of embarrassment at being seen in all your nakedness in front of him, but now you stripped with no issues whatsoever and took a seat on the bed, leaning back as you watched him search through his drawers. Guiding your eyes down the length of his back, you sat slack-jawed, in awe at how lucky you were to call him yours. When he turned around, he had a large length of blue rope curled around his hands. “You sure?”

“Yea, Sam. I trust you.”

Towering over you, he dipped down to take your lips in a languid, almost hypnotizing kiss. “Okay, then on your knees. On the bed. But don’t hold yourself up with your arms. Place that beautiful head on the pillow and reach your hands down toward your ankles.”

“You just want me in the most vulnerable, embarrassing pose possible, don’t you?” Even so, you were still going to do it - a million times over - because it was Sam. 

“Vulnerable, yes.” His smile was wicked. “Embarrassing, no. Because you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

As you fixed yourself into the position he’d instructed, you called him a sweet talker. “I don’t know if I can reach my ankles. I ain’t that flexible.”

“Just as far as you can,” he laughed, making quick work of tying your wrists to your calves, your ass high up in the air for all his viewing pleasure. “You’re already soaked, you know that?”

You did. You could feel it. That’s where the embarrassing thing came in. Embarrassingly wet. 

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl. I could just sit here and see how wet you get without me touching you.” Your stomach clenched at the thought; you wanted him in you - now. “As a matter of fact, I have a better idea.”

Tied in this position, you could only crane your head back slightly, meaning you couldn’t see him when he was near his drawers. You wriggled against your restraints as you listened to him rummaging around, only for the hurried sound to give way to a steady vibration. Oh hell. “I’ve had one of these for a while,” he said, his footsteps growing closer. “You don’t have to ask for permission today. After what you went through, I want you to relax. And that means turning you into a writhing, screaming, drooling, cumming mess.”

Fuck, if monsters didn’t kill you, the guys would. But what a way to go.

When he pressed the wand to your clit, you gasped, pulling away from it for just a second before bucking back into it. The steady vibrations rolled through your body, warming every inch of skin, relaxing your muscles, practically making you melt into the bed. Sam made sure to ghost his fingers over your pussy just enough that wanted to scream for his touch.

“By the way, don’t keep it in. I want to hear you.”

“Fuck, yes, Sir.”

A long, drawn-out moan pulled itself from you when he turned speed up on the wand and drew it up and down your slick pussy, with practiced strokes designed to have you coming within minutes - which you did. You figured he’d fuck you then, take pity on your trembling body, but that wasn’t Sam’s style.   
Instead, he turned it up to its highest setting and pressed it directly to your clit. Crying out, you bucked against your restraints, wanting more than anything to fuck the living hell out of him, but you could only strain your hands against the binds.

Within seconds, you were coming again so hard you bit your lip and drew blood. “Sam, I need you- please-” You stuttered, realizing your mistake. “Sir, I need you to fuck me. I’m begging you.”

“Not yet,” he replied matter of factly. After a third orgasm, you were shaking, string after string of expletives leaving your mouth.

“Sir, I can’t!” You whined. “Please, it’s too much, it’s too-” You knew it was on the highest setting, but it seemed like the wand was only increasing in intensity as the rolling build of a fourth orgasm washed over you, cutting you off and causing you to shake so violently that Sam had to steady you. 

“Do you think you deserve my cock?”

“Yes, Sir. I do. I’ve been a good girl.”

You turned to try and see him. You wanted to see the devious look in his eyes. But you were only met with an almost condescending chuckle. “You’re drooling,” he teased. “So needy.”

“Yes, yes, yes, so needy, Sir.”

Centuries had to have passed before he finally put the wand to the side and slipped the head of his cock against your pussy. With your legs tied together, the fit was tighter than anything you'd ever felt before, your walls clenching around him like a vice. Though movements were limited, you managed to buck back onto his cock with short, desperate movements. When you heard him growl and felt him pull back only to plunge deeper (if that were somehow possible), it was like music to your ears. He was close.

Instead of the frantic fucking you thought you were in for, Sam took his time, easing out only to punctuate his groans with sharp thrusts. “Fuck, Y/N.”

“Sir, please.”

“Cum for me. Now.”

As the words left his mouth, your body seized and a cry got caught in your throat. “Fuck!”

It all became so overwhelming you weren’t sure if either of you were yelling or it was completely silent. Nothing existed except the way he’d made you feel.   
“Oh hell, Sam,” you chuckled. You desperately wanted to wipe the tears from your eyes, but Sam got to them first, drying them with the pad of his thumb before he untied you and picked you up, only to place you both under the covers. “I love you.”

Softly, he replied, smiling at your contented yawn. “I love you, too. Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

\-----

Thing about being a plus-size woman in a world like this was that no matter how beautiful the guys made you feel, you still had your bad days. And when they were bad, they were bad.

After a hunt, Dean had asked to spend the night, so you woke up that morning wrapped up in his arms. Passing the mirror, you caught a glimpse of yourself, which just made your mind spiral. There wasn’t any dramatic standing in front of the mirror and examining your faults, no. It was you saying in your head how much you hated what you looked like. And then it spiraled down even more. You weren’t as good a hunter, a lover, a human being. You didn’t deserve the guys at all honestly. Every horrible thing you’d ever thought about yourself, physically or not, came rushing into your mind at light speed until you were walking back from the bathroom with tears in your eyes. 

“Woah, woah, what’s wrong?” Dean was finally awake, sleep stilling pulling at the corners of his eyes. 

The concern in his eyes tugged you out of your head for a moment. You shook your head and made a point of avoiding the mirror as you climbed back into bed. “S’nothing,” you lied.

But Dean knew it. He whispered in your ear. “You’re having a bad day, aren’t you?”

“Yea.” The word was practically choked out. Why did you have to get this way? You were sleeping with three men who made you feel like the most beautiful person in the world. Why did your mind have to spiral out of control? “Just doubting myself as an entire human being. Started because I glimpsed myself in the mirror.”

“Look at me,” he whispered, snaking his arm around your shoulder, only to turn you toward him with a gentle hand. “I get havin’ bad days. Believe me. But try and remember that we all think you’re sexy as hell. You’re our anchor.”

Blushing, you slipped your legs over either side of his hips so you were straddling him. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. So don’t put yourself down or I’ll have to kick your ass.”

Morning wood pushed against the confines of his pants as he placed gentle, open-mouthed kisses over your neck. “I’d like to see you try, Winchester.”

Dean laughed, a low rumble that traveled its way up your spine while his fingertips followed in its wake. “Shut up and get over here.” Gently, you rolled your hips against his as he pulled your t-shirt over your head and threw it onto the floor beside you. 

You nipped at his neck, and shimmied his pajama pants down around his knees, allowing your brain to shut off all the negative and just take in the sweet scent of musk and whiskey and fire and Dean. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw his belt on the floor from the night before. “Hey, I have a question?”

“Is it a sexy kind? Because that’s all I’m thinking of right now.”

Giggling against his dewy morning skin, you nipped at his earlobe. “It is. Do you mind if I try something? Trust me?”

He pulled back and smiled, eyes curious as you quickly hopped off the bed and grabbed his belt. Sliding back into place, you pushed his arms behind his back and fastened the belt around his wrists. “Too tight?”

“Nope. Not bein’ able to touch you is gonna drive me crazy though.”

“Good,” you laughed. “We’ll get creative.”

You licked into his mouth, whimpering as you teased yourself with the head of his cock. When he slid inside, he grunted and pulled at the restraints, which made you chuckle. To have him at your mercy was a heady fucking perfume.

“Fuckin hell,” he moaned. “Bend your head back.”

Without a question, you complied, cupping your breasts in your hands and angling them toward him. He couldn’t touch, but he could taste. Moan after strangled, heady moan escaped him as his tongue rolled over your nipples, his teeth grazing the hardening peaks. “Fuck me, Y/N. Hard.” As much as he wanted the foreplay, as much as he ‘hated’ being denied the sense of touch, he was past the point of no return. He wanted to watch you take what you need and explode over the edge.

He leaned back and you did the same, grinding yourself against him. With what leverage he could muster, he thrusted upward, the head of his cock rubbing up against that sweet spot over and over and over again. It was frantic and messy and amazing. “Dean,” you whined. “I’m gonna come. Fuck, fuck fuck-”

“Look at me,” he growled.

You did as he commanded, pushing your entire body flush against his with your arms wrapped around his neck. As you fucked yourself down on his length, you scratched your nails down his bound arms and strained back. “Want you to come inside me,” you moaned, biting his earlobe. “Give it to me, Dean.”

With a strangled sob, he came, wrenching your own release from deep within you. “Jesus, woman.” Dean licked at your skin. “You’re gonna kill me one day.”

“Could be a worse way to go.” You laughed, combing your fingers through his hair as you stole a searing kiss. “Right?”

“Oh hell, yea. As a matter of fact, if I have to choose, it’s right after a good fuck. In my sleep though, I don’t wanna traumatize you.”

Climbing off him, you released the belt from his wrists and screeched when he pinned you underneath him, his hands roaming over the skin he’d been denied. “Such a romantic,” you snorted.

Dean was a cuddler - even though he wouldn’t admit it. He wanted to gather you against his chest and stay there, naked and squirmy and sated, for a little while longer, but your stomachs had different ideas. “Sex sure does work up an appetite,” Dean said. “Want breakfast?”

“Wanna make me breakfast?”

“Pancakes?”

“Waffles!”

“Mmm, yea, syrup. Okay, waffles. And then I wanna get your sweet ass in the shower.”

Smiling, you stood up, making point to not ruin your good mood with a glance in the mirror and ran up behind him to wrap your arms around his waist. “What, I wasn’t wet enough for you?” You asked cheekily.

“Never.”

\-----

Considering Cas was frequently away on angel business, Sam and Dean always stepped aside when he returned, allowing the two of you time together. With each visit, you introduced him to more of the Harry Potter movies, which he really started to enjoy. You made him take the Pottermore quiz as you sat comfortably on the couch. “I’m all done,” he said, kissing the top of your head. You were practically asleep on his chest, but he just made it so easy to be comfortable. 

“What house are you in, Angel?”

“Hufflepuff.”

“I fucking knew it!” You said, pumping your arms in the air.

“Well, the movies really only show Gryffindors and Slytherins, so what makes me a Hufflepuff?”

Giggling, you stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward your bedroom for the night. “Well, Hufflepuffs are known for having a strong moral code and they’re pure of heart.” You could sense he was about to point out all the mistakes he’d made, but you wouldn’t have it. “Before you start, no matter what mistakes you’ve made, you’ve always had the purest of intentions behind them. They also tend to be the ones associated with doing well with animals. Could explain your affinity for bees.”

“I do like bees,” he replied, kissing the side of your neck just outside the bedroom door. "You know what I like more?”

“What’s that?”

“You.”

“My badass, sweet talkin’ angel,” you replied, smiling as you pulled him in for a kiss. 

Cas mumbled appreciatively into your mouth, hands traveling underneath the hem of your shirt. His smile slipped into intensity for a moment. “I mean it. I-I love you. Always have. I just didn’t realize how much.”

“I love you, too, Angel.” He stole your breath away, his lips trailing over yours as he walked you back toward the bed. Reaching down, he grabbed your hands, slipping his fingers between yours; a comforting warmth washed over you unlike anything you’d ever felt. “Is that your grace?”

Cas nodded and snapped his fingers. Immediately, you felt the breeze and realized he’d angel’d you out of your clothing. “You said something a while ago about wanting the full angel experience.”

Shivering, you pushed yourself back on the bed and watched him peel his trench coat off his shoulders. “We have to be quiet,” you whispered, pulling desperately at his tie. “They’re still here.”

“I’ll take care of that.” With another snap of his fingers, a translucent, almost sparkling blue formed a dome over your head. “Now, they won’t hear us.”

You ran your hands over his chest and slipped his belt through the loops, kissing just above the hemline of his pants as you removed them. “Fuck me, Cas.”

Before your eyes, he revealed his wings, dark blue and speckled with white like stars in the night sky. “Cas,” you breathed as tears gathered in your eyes. This was so much more than you’d ever imagined. “They’re gorgeous.”

Slipping his hands over your cheeks, he pulled you in for a kiss, nibbling at your bottom lip as he gently lifted your arms above your head, his touch featherlight. “Trust me?” How could you not after what he’d just shown you?

“Always, Angel.”

His grace snaked around your wrists and he pushed you back, positioning your knees up on the bed so he had unobstructed access to your sex. Dipping down, he ran his tongue up your slit, groaning at the taste of you before standing up between your legs. 

Cas swallowed hard. “You look beautiful,” he murmured, teasing your pussy with the head of his cock. He ran it up and down over and over again, watching as you writhed against him, small mewls escaping your lips.

“Please, Cas,” you said softly, your voice barely audible over the blood pumping in your ears. “I need you.”

Grace blanketed itself over you, keeping you perfectly still and at his mercy for him to mold and do with as he pleased. As he thrusted into you, your instinct was to move, but you couldn’t. All you could do was focus on the slick slide of him in and out of you, how your body trembled under his deft ministrations, how beautiful he looked with his mouth dropped open, wings free. 

Crying out, you attempted to move, finding the smallest amount of give under his grace. But the second he saw you move, his grace bolted you back in place. Your entire body was warm in a way that was completely different from everything else. “Cas, I need to come. Make me come. Please.”

He grasped your thighs with his hands and dug in, pulling you into him repeatedly. In the morning you’d feel the bruises, see the pads of his thumbs in your thighs, and though he could grace them all away, you wouldn’t allow it. You wanted to see the reminders. “Come for me, Y/N,” he grunted. “Let go for me.”  
Cas released his grace-filled grasp on your midsection and tightened the grip on your wrists. Between his grace above and his tight hold on your legs, you arched up into the cool air, nipples hardening against the chill as you screamed his name. Your angel came with a roar and collapsed on top of you, pulling away his grace with roughened palms as he trailed kisses up and down the side of your neck. “I will never get enough of you, angel,” he whispered.

“That’s my line.”

Somehow, someway, you’d ended up with the three most amazing men in the world. And now that you’d experienced all of them, the way they loved you, the way they made you feel, you were never going to give them up.


End file.
